Most business enterprises and organizations store large volumes of data (such as business records, financial records, personnel records, and the like) that is of significant commercial importance. Such data is frequently organized and stored in a structured manner in databases within storage servers. These databases are integral to the existence and functioning of such commercial enterprises and organizations. Accordingly, the protection of data stored in these databases is therefore of great importance.